An Unlikely Pair
by arelialuminot
Summary: Gregory Lestrade ends up going to Hogwarts, even though he never expected that he would have any magical talent to begin with. While there, he builds a second home. His friends are like his family, which help him through school work, a dash of drama, and the mystery boy who won't tell him his name.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Greg never thought he'd be a wizard. He never showed signs or any indication that he would be. Sure, when his sister turned out to be a witch, it was no surprise as she had shown some talent for magic. Both his parents told him not to worry about it. That his dad hadn't shown signs either yet he had still turned out to be a wizard. He just shook his head and smiled. He'd be happy either way, really. He had his friends at school and his family. He had both worlds in his life. As long as he did, he would be happy.

When he got his letter, to say he was shocked was an understatement. He was dumbfounded at first, completely speechless, just staring at the letter for what was probably just minutes but felt like an eternity. It was as if he was making sure it wasn't a joke, or a prank, which would be just cruel. However, when he finally got over the initial shock, he was non-stop chattering with excitement for his first year at Hogwarts.

The first semester was breath-taking. Sure, he had his homework and got into a bit of trouble here or there for having a bit of 'sass' with the teachers, and got teased by those idiotic Slytherins for being Hufflepuff but he was extremely happy. He was starting to develop that bit of a punk streak, as he was progressing through the stages of life, so his friends emanated that sort of crowd. The 'outcasts' you could call them. They were quite the bunch too, from different houses and a variety of 'blood statuses' and backgrounds.

However, there was one that never really fit into any sort of crowd and it was rather later into his second semester of his first year that he met him. It started out simply enough, really. At a Quidditch game. Well, on the way to the pitch, anyway. Everyone was heading in one direction and the other boy was making his way in the other. So, naturally, Greg had to ask.

"Where are you going? Aren't you coming to the game?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Most would say this was an idiotic move, as the other boy had a reputation for being a prat. He remembered his name started with a 'M' and it was a little weird. But, he didn't really recall what it actually was.

"I have better things to do than watch a bunch of idiots race around in circles trying to catch a flying ball." The other boy sniffed a bit indignantly.

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Oi, it's fun. Not to mention it gives you a chance to get a break. Come on, have you even tried watching it?"

"I don't need to try it. It's childish and repulsive." The other eleven year old rolled his eyes, looking far too old for his age, and rather composed.

"Suit yourself. What's your name?" He asked, hands burying themselves into his own pockets.

"Depends on who is asking." The other boy shot back.

"A concerned party?" Greg tried for, giving a bit of a grin. The other boy's composure seemed to have broken with him asking what his name was and he knew that if he kept working with that, he would eventually have his name.

"Mm. I highly doubt that." The other boy's lips twitched, as if they wanted to turn up into a smile, but were being stopped from doing so.

"You doubt it, but you have no proof." Greg retorted, a full grin playing on his own. This was fun. It was a bit like a game of cat and mouse.

Suddenly, and to Greg's immense surprise, the other boy turned away, tossing a mischievous look over his shoulder. "Let's see if you can figure it out, Gregory." Then the other boy turned the corner and was gone.

The whole conversation was rather...what was the word? Dreamlike? Phantasmagorical?(He liked that word, as he had found it while just idly flipping through a book). Yes. Those words that would be used to describe that whole encounter. It was a bit dizzying, and he had to pull himself back to reality. It was like something from a t.v. show.

Shaking himself out of it, he continued his way to the Quidditch pitch to watch the game commencing between hufflepuff and ravenclaw.

/Author's Note: Reviews/Favorites/Follows are very much appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. I noticed you all liked the story I was doing with KRinaLace, and it doesn't update often, so I figured this would help hold you all over!/


	2. Chapter 2: Finding The Name

Finding the Name

Greg told of the mysterious boy to his friends but none of them knew his name, really. Anderson and Donovan said he was just weird, which he didn't think they had any room to talk, to be honest. He knew the other boy was a Slytherin though. He sighed but soon gave up the pursuit of the name. He continued on with his friends, classe and work. Sure, his curiosity bugged him but he wasn't going to put his life on hold for the answer.

That was when Gryffindors and Slytherins shared the same Potions class, and he spotted the brown-reddish hair of the Slytherin. He knew that he would be able to hear the name when/if the professor called roll. Did they still do that? Even if the professor didn't, he was sure that the other boy would answer a question. He seemed smart, even a little sarcastic. So, it was just a matter of time that he knew.

It wasn't that he was obsessed with knowing, but he was handed a challenge. He didn't simply back down from something like that. Sure, he may not be the brightest crayon in the box but he considered himself maybe very slightly over average. He had good investigation skills, he always had.

Deciding to actually focus on the lesson, he started taking notes, having to take notes from the board at the front and what the professor was saying. Luckily, the professor didn't talk that fast, so he was able to keep up. However, soon a question was asked and he immediately looked up to be sure that he was able to get the name.

He waited rather patiently, but he found his fingers drumming on the desk once or twice. Finally, the professor asked what was in the Antidote to Common Poisons and it's uses. No one raised their hand, as only those who had read ahead would know this content. The professor seemed to like doing that.

There was an exasperated sigh and Greg saw the hand that he was hoping would go up raise. The professor called on him and Greg grinned. It was...an amusing name. Not one that one would hear everyday.

"This is to reverse the effects of common poisons and contains Bezoar, Mistletoe Berries, and Unicorn Horns," The boy, or Mycroft, stated matter of factly with an undertone of being bored.

Greg figured he shouldn't just randomly approach. People just didn't do that, it would be considered odd, and he didn't want to risk a rather...interesting friend. So, he left instead, deciding to meet up with his group of friends. He knew they would run into each other at one point or another again. The school was big but Gryffindor and Slytherin were often interacting due to the long lasting rivalry, especially in Quidditch.

/Author's Note: I know these chapters are rather short but once I get my muse back, I'll make sure they're longer!/


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

Chapter Three: Surprise!

It was a few weeks later and the students were all fired up. A series of games were being held to commemorate half a year. It was nearly Summer break, and Greg was actually quite excited to go home. It had been a while since he had seen his friends from home, and he wondered what all had happened while he was away. Not that the friends at Hogwarts didn't matter, but sometimes he needed something sane.

So, when he was heading down the hall and he, once again, spotted the boy walking in the other direction, he smirked. Without even thinking about it, he called out.

"Getting confused again?" Due to the fact that the hall was almost nearly empty, and the only one walking the other direction was Mycroft, so it was kind of obvious who he was talking to.

Mycroft turned, mirth in his eyes but his expression controlled. "Don't you have a game to be going to, Gregory?"

Greg smirked, hands in his pockets. "Not really." Then, he did something that he hoped would surprise the mysterious boy. He walked over to him and gestured for him to lead the way. "I'm not exactly excited to see Hufflepuff and Slytherin play a game, so why don't you lead the way, yeah?"

It seemed successful, for he raised an eyebrow. Closest to surprise he was going to get, he supposed. He was happy with what he could get, which probably wouldn't be much but even the smallest of expressions were an accomplishment.

So, they went on to the library. Greg figured he could get homework done before the Summer break, which was in a few days and he didn't want to have to do it. This second Semester had been brutal, as well as the exams for the end of the year. But, it was definitely worth it.

Once they got to the library, he caught Mycroft giving him glances. "What?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. He didn't understand what he was waiting for.

"So, you figured it out." Mycroft hummed out, seeming nonchalant, but Greg thought he was secretly impressed. "So, what is it?" He challenged, seeming as if he didn't believe it.

Greg feigned hurt. "Do you not believe I actually did it?" He pouted, brown puppy dog eyes looking up through his lashes, even though, for now, he was taller than the boy. Then, he chuckled. "It's rather odd. Mycroft?"

Mycroft huffed and headed over to a table, his head held high. "Well, at least it isn't a rather bland name." 

"True." Greg shrugged, following him to the table, getting ready to put his bag on the table. He had to admit, his own name was a bit bland, but he didn't mind, really. He was pretty sure that he would be able to make his own meaning for his name.

They sat down, each pulling up their separate work. Neither really said anything but Greg caught Mycroft shooting him rather curious looks. He guessed it was just due to the fact that not many people sat with him. The reputation Mycroft had wasn't exactly a good one. He knew things he shouldn't and was way too good at negotiation and blackmail.

That really didn't deter him much, however they didn't really know each other that much. So, pursuing further contact over the summer would be extremely strange. Seemed like it would have to wait until the next year.

/A/N: You all are so nice! Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. All of which are very much encouraged!/


	4. Chapter 4

Summer

The summer turned out alright. He got to get back into his regular, punkish clothes and goof around with some of his old friends. Thankfully, they weren't mad at him for suddenly up and disappearing. They were mainly confused and worried as of where he had gone. However, when he had simply explained that he had gotten an offer to a good school he couldn't refuse, they understood...well, for the most part. Today, he was hanging out with his friend Dimmock, who he had been planning to stay the night with for a while.

"No way." Greg groaned and dropped his arms to the floor. He was currently upside down on the couch and was trying to beat his friend in a game of Mortal Kombat. Which wasn't working out in his favor.

"I told you you shouldn't be upside down." The other pre-teen smirked, holding his controller loosely since the round was over.

He was a smug bastard when he won a game. Greg would just have to make sure he didn't win the next round. However, his thumbs needed a break from the buttons on the controller. He sat it to the side and sat up straight with the help of his friend.

"So, what all have I missed?" Greg grinned, wondering what drama had started up since he had left. His group of friends tended to get themselves into a lot of trouble. So, it was obvious that they would've stirred something up.

"Well, everyone sort of got into a tizzy when you left." Dimmock hummed out, recalling all of the year's memories. "Dana and Stan got into a fling but that ended really quickly and messily. Don't mention one to the other for a bit."

Greg grimaced at the thought. Ew, why would they be doing that whole dating business already? Greg still found it rather unappealing. He just wanted some friends he could goof around with. He motioned for him to continue.

"Stephen and some of the others got detention for playing around in the science lab." He told him and shrugged. "That's about it. Oh, and I got grounded for trying to sneak out and watch tv in here."

Greg snorted. "Why would you do that? You know your mum's a light sleeper." He wondered why his friends seemed to not notice these sorts of details. It was kind of silly, really and would keep them out of even more trouble. Greg himself wasn't much of a trouble maker. In fact, he was the one to try and keep everyone else out of trouble. The damn idiots.

"Hey, I thought I'd be able to do it." Dimmock shrugged. Dimmock actually didn't make a lot of trouble. He was a normal eleven-almost twelve year old boy who liked to cause a little mischief. That was all.

Greg chuckled. "Okay, so how about you don't try that tonight. Your mum is scary when she's angry." He made a face. He didn't really like Dimmock's mother. There was nothing wrong with her but she scared the shit out of him. However, due to the fact that he had been rather good at Hogwarts, he wanted to get into a little trouble.

That was how they ended up sneaking out to the little park that was in Dimmock's neighborhood. Greg was swinging quite high and chuckling softly. Sure, they were both nervous about getting caught but it was worth the slight adrenaline rush.

Really, he was kind of dreading going back but at the same time looking forward to it. He missed the people here and his family but he had friends at Hogwarts too and the friends here would forever have to be lied to but he had no choice. He'd get punished if he told them. So, it was a bit awkward hanging around them but he didn't want to give up his life here too.

It was complicated, being back. But, he had fun and it was the break that he had needed. So, when the time came, he was ready to go back.

/A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and/or favorites and follows! Constructive criticism, advice, and suggestions are very welcome. And don't be shy with your reviews, I welcome them.

I know this has been moving a tiny bit fast, but this year will move slower, I promise you that. I just have to figure out some conflicts for them to get involved in.  
>Any suggestions that you want to see played out?


	5. Chapter 5: Relax

Returning to Home

A/N: Guys, I know it's been rather...bumpy so far but I'm working on making it a little better. I just kind of lost my Greg muse for quite a while and I've never really been good at Mycroft but I'm working on it!  
>Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are strongly encouraged.<br>And to those who celebrated it, Happy (late) Thanksgiving!))

The return to Hogwarts was just as great as the first day. He was greeted by his friends Sally, Anderson (who were more of acquaintances) and Molly. He smiled and was soon plunged deep in conversation.

"I was thinking of going for the Quidditch team." Anderson was saying, which surprised Greg. Anderson didn't seem the type for Quidditch, or really any sort of sport but he guessed he didn't really need to judge by appearances.

"I'm trying for it too." Greg grinned, hands in his pockets. He wanted to be keeper but he knew that mainly upperclassmen got the position, so he'd go for beater this year. There was no way he was doing seeker. He didn't see the appeal.

"What position are you going for?" The rather timid girl, Molly, asked. However, he had seen her mad before and he really didn't want to get on that bad side.

"I'm thinking of being a beater this year. However, I want to go for keeper but mainly upper classmen with experience in Quidditch get that position, so I'm going for beater." He shrugged.

"You should try for it." Sally snorted with a roll of her eyes then elbowed Phillip. "I think this one is going for Chaser." She hummed out and nodded to him. "Good luck though."

"Thanks." Greg smiled then they were all told to take their seats, as the First Years were on their way. He remembered his first day. He smiled softly, and took his seat.

When the first years came in, some looked either nervous or in awe and some were rather bored looking. It would be an interesting sorting. He was generally curious as to who would go where.

Soon, all the first years were sorted into their houses. Quite a few were in Gryffindor and one of the first years, by the name of John if he remembered, sat by him as it was the only seat left by the end. He grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the club, Mate." He told him with a chuckle.

The boy had a look of awe on his face. "Yeah...Thanks." He finally snapped out of it and looked at the older one with a smile. "I'm John." He greeted.

"Greg. I have a feeling that this is going to be a crazy year." He grinned, brown eyes looking up and down the rather hectic table. It was after the Headmaster's speech, so everyone was digging in and being quite loud.

John chuckled softly, seeming to not be all that hungry as he did have food on his plate but he did not eat. He was too busy looking around. "I have to agree with you there." He had to agree, looking back and seeming to be looking for someone.

"Who you looking for?" Greg teased lightly, gently elbowing him. The boy's ears tinged a bit pink, causing a slow smile to grow on his lips. It was a little funny that John was embarrassed he was caught looking for someone. It seemed a bit ridiculous, as he himself was currently looking for a certain Slytherin with a rather odd name and very sharp eyes.

"Oh, I'm looking for my sister. She said she'd meet me on the train but I couldn't find her, so I've been looking for her." John shrugged, seemingly worried about his older sister.

"It'll be okay." The second year comforted the younger. "She'll get a hold of you soon. What house is she in?" He asked and tilted his head a bit closer so he could actually hear him.

"She's in this house, but I can't seem to find her. I just hope she didn't go and get herself into some sort of trouble." John sighed and shook his head. It seemed as if he was used to that sort of behavior from her. Sad, to be honest. He shook his head.

"Well, relax, and eat! It's your first day, there's no reason to worry. I'm sure she's fine." He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, even if he wasn't only a year or two older than the boy, and turned his own food.

It was loud, it was hectic. New faces arrived and old faces left, and Greg was just starting this out, but he found he couldn't see himself anywhere else anymore. It was home.


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort

Chapter Six: Comfort

The next day was rather...hectic to say the least. The first years were confused on how to navigate where to go, especially with the moving staircase. Sure, the moving staircase made getting to class a little difficult, but once one remembered the pattern of which case moved where, then it was rather easy.

Finally, the day ended and he could relax. He wanted to meet up with some friends, catch up. Maybe he'd find Mycroft and finally be able to have a full on conversation. It was just that feeling of intrigue and mystery that had him willing to either be further amazed or solve it.

Greg noticed Mycroft and gave him a wave, walking over to him. The boy seemed almost surprised. Pretty much, he had a raised eyebrow and a little crinkle between the eyebrows, lips pressed together. It seemed he only had a select few expressions, this one being one of them. He would call it surprised but this was Mycroft he was thinking of. So, it was a bit hard to describe it as 'surprised'.

"Hey." Greg greeted, hands slipping into his own pockets. Luckily, it was after classes so he didn't have to hurry with this exchange. He was mindful that they both would've had places to go and people to see but now the day was winding down.

"Hello." Mycroft greeted, raising an eyebrow. He was the cut figure of calm, collected, and pulled together. He was even more composed than last year, and Greg found himself unnerved that an about-twelve year old could be so composed.

"How was your break?" Greg asked, his bag slung over one shoulder as they both fell into step beside one another. There seemed to be a bit of a tension in the air. Trying to break the ice, he supposed. There was always that beginning awkwardness.

"Depends on who is asking." Mycroft stated rather matter-of-factly but when Greg glanced over out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the smirk on the other boy's face. Oh, it was on.

"Simply a stranger." Greg said, a smirk on his own lips, his hands burrowing into the pockets of his robes as they walked. He didn't even know where they were headed, but it seemed they were walking towards the grounds.

"Then it was, simply put, well." Mycroft told him, keeping any details out. "How was your first day back and your first day of classes?" He asked in turn.

"Oh, you know. The first years being nervous and kind of annoying. Though, I met one who isn't all that bad." He shrugged. "And classes are brutal as always." He grinned.

"Classes haven't even properly started yet." Mycroft scoffed and shook his head. Which Greg assumed he meant as an insult but he simply laughed.

"True." Greg shrugged as they made their way outside. He took a deep breath, enjoying the warmth. Conversation dwindled as they made their way out to a nice spot and sat down. He lied back as Mycroft just simply sat and hummed. "So, what trouble did you get up to?" He grinned softly.

"None, actually though I had to try and keep my younger brother from getting into trouble. And that was Hell on it's own." Mycroft sighed out, his eyes drifting closed.

"Ooo, your brother sounds like such a rebel." He teased lightly and chuckled. "Want to rant about it? Everyone needs to talk about their idiot siblings every now and then."

"Ah, I suppose he just doesn't understand. I am the smarter one though, so it is no wonder he doesn't understand my motives." Mycroft smirked softly, unable to stop that little crack from leaving him.

Greg snorted. "No doubt. You're pretty brilliant." He stated as he yawned out. The day had been long and frustrating and laden with new information about the classes they would be taking that year. It had been a long day and he was just ready to sleep.

Hearing shuffling, he opened one eye to peer over to his companion. Mycroft had pulled up a book and was reading. It was rather cozy where he was so he closed his eyes, listening to the rather calming sound of pages turning.

"What are you reading?" He asked, his voice cracking. He sat up rather quickly, blinking in surprise. "What was _that_?" He asked, blinking in surprise as he looked over to the Slytherin, who was trying not to laugh. "Oi, it's not funny!"

"It's very funny." Mycroft couldn't help a few snickers that left his lips. He hadn't expected something like that to occur to this new found acquaintance and his reaction was absolutely hilarious.

"Oi, I'll push you into the Great Lake." Greg huffed out, crossing his arms, eyes narrowing. Oh, he was getting pouty now. He found that that topic was a bit of a sore subject.

"Calm down. It happens to everyone, Gregory." Mycroft snickered out before he finally calmed and returned to his book.

"You never answered my question though." He sighed out, giving up the fight and laying back once more, just deciding to relax.

"Ah, it's an old book from home." Mycroft answered vaguely. "It's not all that entertaining but our parents used to read it to my younger brother and I when we were little. No matter how 'bored' we were of it."Hi

Greg smiled softly at the image in his head of two boys complaining to their parents that they were too 'smart' for fairytales. He chuckled softly. "Sounds like you two would be Hell on parents."

"We were but our mother was quite intelligent." Mycroft responded, turning back to his book.

Greg let his eyes stay closed, and the conversation once again dwindle away as he relaxed. It was a great end to a rather nerve-wracking day. Sure, tomorrow would probably be just as stressful but this was...nice. It made it seem a little bit further away.


End file.
